Fairy Stories
by Cha-san
Summary: Quelques OS assez courts sur les personnages de Fairy Tail
1. Zumba

Salut tout le monde,

Je vais poster ici des OS assez courts. Il n'y aura pas de rythme de parution particulier, je posterai quand j'aurai de l'inspiration.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je poste un OS sur un personnage en particulier.

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Aller, on va commencer.

Natsu et Gajeel échangèrent un regard de condamnés à mort alors que la musique démarrait. Tout autour d'eux, des femmes se mettaient à danser. Et entre les deux dragons slayer, Levy et Lucy suivaient elles aussi les mouvements.

Les deux filles s'étaient mises en tête de commencer de la zumba. Et en bons petits amis qui se respectent, Natsu et Gajeel les avaient accompagnées. Enfin, ils avaient plutôt été obligés, au vu du chantage dont ils avaient été victimes.

Levy avait dit à Gajeel que l'instructeur n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Jaloux comme un pou, il avait décidé de l'accompagné pour régler son compte à quiconque oserait regarder sa petite amie un peu trop longtemps. Quand la mage des mots l'avait annoncé à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait sauté sur l'occasion et au détour d'une conversation, elle avait dit à son propre petit ami « Gajeel accompagne Levy, tu viendrais bien avec moi aussi. ». Evidemment, comme son rival y allait, il était hors de question que Natsu n'y aille pas aussi.

Et voilà comment deux dragons slayer se sont retrouvés au milieu d'un cours de zumba, entourés de plus de la moitié des femmes de Magnolia et dont l'instructeur est en réalité une instructrice…


	2. Coup de soleil

A cet instant précis, Rogue ne voulait qu'une chose : disparaitre ! disparaitre! précis, Rogue ne voulait qu'De tous les endroits possibles où il pouvait ramasser un coup de soleil, il avait fallu que ce soit à l'endroit où il serait le plus visible : le nez ! Ça aurait été sur les épaules, il aurait pu cacher ça en mettant sa cape. Bon d'accord, en plein été c'était assez bizarre, mais au moins, son honneur aurait été sauf. Mais là, il ressemblait à un clown gothique !

Et évidemment Sting n'avait pas manqué de lui faire une remarque. Ou plutôt de se tordre de rire quand il l'a vu. Rire qui a redoublé lorsque Yukino s'est donné pour tâche de badigeonner la peau rougie de son dragounet de crème.

Pour lui, il ne pouvait pas être en plus mauvaise position qu'à cet instant. Même quand Gajeel et Natsu lui avaient donné la raclée du siècle, il n'était pas aussi humilié. Et bien sûr, avec Sting qui rigole comme une vache qui vient de remporter le concours de la plus grosse bouse, tout le monde regardait dans leur direction et donc, vers ce nez plus rouge que les cheveux de Titania.

Rogue avait envie de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour éviter les regards des autres. Non non, il n'est absolument pas parano, il a juste l'impression que chaque personne présente sur la plage le fixait. Seulement, s'il était rentré, il n'aurait pas vu Sting essayer de s'asseoir… pour se relever aussi sec.

Finalement, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus gênant que le coup de soleil sur le nez : le coup de soleil sur les fesses. Alors Sting, on a arrêté de rire ?


	3. Question existentielle

La voici, la voilà, la troisième histoire courte, celle-ci sur Gajeel et Levy.

Je remercie Fairy's Dreamer pour ses gentils petits reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Merci aussi à Aeliheart974 pour son review sur mon OS "The Call", je prends note de tes remarques. Et oui, moi aussi je suis une fan du RoYu, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lire beaucoup de fictions dessus.

* * *

- Dis Gajeel…

Alors qu'il était tranquillement assis au bar de la guilde en compagnie de Lily, Levy était venu le voir, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Crevette ?

Levy prit place sur le tabouret à son côté avant de commencer :

- Si un jour nous avons des enfants…

Oh la la ça commençait bien.

- … et qu'ils nous demandent comment on s'est rencontré…

Gajeel ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Et puis, il fit quelque peut marcher son cerveau – si si ça lui arrivait quelque fois. C'est vrai que si il annonçait un jour à ses enfants – si il en avait un jour du moins – qu'il avait rencontré Levy lors de la guerre entre Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord. Et que non non, ils n'étaient pas les deux amoureux qui avaient réconcilié tout le monde. Mais qu'il avait crucifié Levy et ses amis à un arbre avant de les marquer de l'emblème des Phantom.

C'est vrai que pour l'histoire romantique, on repassera…

Et Levy qui le regardait toujours avec l'espoir au fond des yeux qu'il trouve une réponse à sa question – qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Bon, il allait encore falloir qu'il fasse marcher ses méninges…

La réponse lui vint en réalité assez facilement :

- C'est simple. Pas d'enfants, pas d'histoire.

A voir la tête dépitée de Levy, Gajeel comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais c'était la solution la plus simple qui lui était venue en aussi peu de temps.


	4. Canicule

Je vous présente ma quatrième histoire courte sur Mystogan.

Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un gentil review.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ha l'été… Cette saison tant attendue tout le reste de l'année. Les jours se réchauffent et deviennent plus longs. Les gens vont à la plage. Ils bronzent toute la journée. Puis font la fête avec leurs amis le soir et toute la nuit. Avant de recommencer le lendemain et les jours après. Oh oui, c'est vraiment bien l'été.

Mystogan se disait ça aussi. Du moins, avant que pour lui, l'été se résume à transpirer comme un bœuf sous son costume.

Qui aurait cru que deux jours de canicule suffiraient à mettre KO ce mage surpuissant. Certainement pas lui, c'était certain.

Pour la première fois, il descend du premier étage de la guilde, presqu'en descendant l'escalier sur la rampe. Pour les autres membres de la guilde, la surprise fut énorme. Tellement qu'Erza en fit tomber sa fourchette, le tonneau de Cana se retrouva lui aussi sur le sol, Natsu s'étouffa en plein milieu de son « Je m'enflamme » et Mira laissa tomber le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

Ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la confusion qu'il venait de créer, Mystogan se dirigea vers le bar.

- Mira ! Tous les glaçons que tu as s'il te plait.

Remise de ses émotions, l'interpellée ouvrit le congélateur pour sortir les cinq sacs de congélations qu'elle y avait mis la veille et les lui tendit.

Sans même attendre d'être remonté à l'étage, Mystogan ouvrit son manteau et glissa ses précieux glaçons à l'intérieur, à des endroits où ils ne risquaient pas de glisser.

- Merci, Mira ! Lança-t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

Mira ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de ne pas éclater de rire. Comme le reste de la guilde.


End file.
